The Crescent Collection
by Medic Author
Summary: AU - Ninth Chapter of the Blue Scarf Chronicles - The Tardis lands on an abandoned spaceship and the Doctor investigates a legendary, yet evil secret the ship holds inside...


The Tardis materialized with a loud wheezing noise.

The Doctor opened the Tardis doors and looked out. "Well, old girl, whenever have you taken me now?"

He stepped out of his time machine and into a long, dark hallway made completely of a sleek, gray metal. "Good morning, afternoon, and evening!" the Doctor called out. "Is anyone here?"

No response.

The Doctor stood there for a moment, deciding on what to do, then began walking forward cautiously. Somehow, this place made him a little nervous. After walking down multiple dark hallways for a few minutes, the Doctor came upon a double door made of heavy, bulletproof metal. The Doctor knocked four times on the doors and waited.

No one came.

"I suppose I would just have to invite myself in..." the Doctor said to no one, and used his sonic screwdriver to open the doors.

The Doctor walked into a massively long room filled with large stasis tubes with strange shapes inside them. It was too dark to see what exactly was inside the tubes.

"Someone forgot to turn on the sun here." the Doctor said and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the overhead lighting system.

The lights activated, giving the Doctor the opportunity to see what were in the stasis tubes.

He almost screamed in surprise.

Inside each stasis tube was an individual species of alien that the Doctor had encountered and defeated throughout his entire life. There were hundreds, if not thousands of stasis tubes, each holding an enemy of the Doctor frozen in time. From where he was standing, the Doctor could name just a few enemies that he saw in the stasis tubes: A Dalek, Cyberman, Sontaran, Weeping Angel, and a Silent.

The Doctor backed away slowly without a word and just as he reached the threshold of the door, he turned around, closed the doors shut, and started running away as fast as possible.

"The Crescent Collection! I only thought that it was a legend!" the Doctor exclaimed as he ran across the hallways. He remembered hearing from alien smugglers long ago about a legendary, yet unnamed alien collector who was obsessed with capturing and studying hostile alien species on his massive spaceship shaped like a crescent moon, the _Crescent Collector_. The alien collector had hoped that through the studies, he would be able to discover a way to fulfill some evil purpose. After years of study the collector died of old age failing in his objection, leaving the _Crescent Collector_ abandoned and drifting across the universe for eternity.

_"I knew that something was wrong with this place the moment I stepped on!"_ the Doctor thought as he ran. _"I need to pilot this ship away to a place where no one can ever find it!"_

He stopped suddenly, and looked around him for any sign of where the spaceship`s bridge may be.

The Doctor suddenly heard the sound of footsteps in the distance. He reached into his pockets for his sonic screwdriver and cautiously began walking forward. The footsteps grew louder and in the dark, the Doctor could see a silhouette of a human-shaped being approaching him.

"Who are you?!" the Doctor asked loudly, raising his sonic screwdriver at the silhouette.

The being suddenly leaped at the Doctor, knocking the Doctor to the ground and pointed a handgun at the surprised Doctor`s head. The Doctor blinked and took a closer look at the being.

"Captain?!"

The being slowly lowered its gun, and leaned in closer to take a better look at the Doctor.

"Doctor?!"

* * *

"Jack! I haven`t seen you for a long time!" the Doctor exclaimed, starting to pick himself up.

"Hey Doctor, I see you regenerated again! You have quite the good looks this time, especially with that scarf around you neck..." Captain Jack Harkness replied, helping the Doctor get up.

"Oh, shut up!" the Doctor grinned, then he became serious and asked, "What are you doing on this ship?"

"Oh, you know, I 'borrowed' a vortex manipulator from a few alien smugglers and started traveling by myself across the universe again until I found myself on this abandoned ship a few minutes ago." Jack grinned slyly. "So...what are _you_ doing on this ship?"

"Ah...it`s a bit of a long story..." the Doctor said.

* * *

"I thought I saw something that resembled the entrance to the ship`s bridge when I was exploring a few minutes ago!" Jack said to the Doctor as they were running together down the _Crescent Collector_`s hallways. "Where do you plan on taking this ship?"

"I told you," the Doctor responded, "Probably a pocket universe or some isolated planet!"

"Why can`t you just blow this place up or remotely pilot it into a black hole?"

"Jack, you know I can`t bring myself to do _that_!"

"I still think that you should let me do _my_ idea!"

"Quiet!" the Doctor said, as they approached a large double door made of steel. "Is this the bridge?"

"I think so"

"Alright, stand back." the Doctor ordered as he took out his screwdriver and began scanning for any booby traps or security systems. "I disabled the ship`s security systems, the doors should open safely now."

Jack stepped forward and the doors automatically slide open.

The bridge was located at the top of the ship`s crescent shape and resembled a mad scientist`s laboratory, filled with strange-looking scientific gadgets and grotesque-looking dead alien specimens. In front of the laboratory were a series of computer consoles with a large glass screen that displayed to outside of the ship.

"This place just keeps getting weirder." Jack commented as he looked around.

"Please Captain, try to not touch anything." the Doctor said absentmindedly as he looked around for the ship`s controls. "Ah, here it is..." he said enthusiastically as he walked up to a raised platform with a long command console in front of it.

"Hmm...the ship should reawaken if I hack into its systems..." the Doctor mused to himself as he began typing onto a keyboard.

There was suddenly a flash of light and the Doctor yelled as the keyboard became electrified and he flew backwards and crashed into another platform.

"Doctor! Are you okay?" Jack exclaimed as he ran over and helped the Doctor up again.

"I`m fine. Only the ship`s controls seem to be..." the Doctor started as the ship`s controls started to reactivate by themselves. "Oh great, the ship`s main controls seems to be booby trapped against anyone who tries to reactivate it. I wonder if..." he paused, a ominous thought coming to him.

"What?" Jack asked, taking out his gun again.

The Doctor ran towards the ship`s communications console and activated a computer screen displaying what was happening in the stasis tube room. Inside the room, all of the stasis tubes were slowly opening up, awakening the alien creatures inside.

"What the hell..." Jack said as he walked up and looked at the computer screen.

"It seems that the owner of this ship had a plan to release all of the stasis tubes` occupants in the event of an intruder after his death." the Doctor said, starting to panic a little. "The aliens would kill whoever was on the ship and then destroy each other...a way of making sure that no one could ever leave this ship alive..."

"We have to get out of here." Jack said, watching the screen as some of the aliens started to attack each other while others began to attempt to open the stasis room doors.

"Obviously." the Doctor said, as he walked towards the laboratory and pocketed a few scientific gadgets. "I won`t have time to pilot this ship somewhere safe with all those aliens running about." he said grimly. "We should get back to my Tardis and think of a plan there. Come along now!"

The Doctor and the Captain turned around and headed out of the bridge. They ran down the hallways towards to place where the Doctor remembered the Tardis is.

As they were turning running down a particularly long hallway, Jack looked behind him, and shouted "Watch out!" He pushed the Doctor down to the ground and fired his gun at the end of the hallway just as a stream of electricity hit Jack`s body and instantly electrocuted him to death.

The Doctor looked behind him as he got up and saw a Silent falling down to the ground at the end of the hallway. The Doctor quickly backed away while keeping his eyes on the Silent until he reached the other side of the hallway and then hid inside a small unlocked storeroom. A moment later, Jack came walking into the room.

"I see you still have that little immortality from long ago," the Doctor said a little distastefully.

"Hey, I did save you from...whatever I saved you from." Jack replied. "So, you have any idea of how to get out of here alive?"

"I `ve been thinking and I just thought of it. Is your vortex manipulator still working?"

"No, the...thing that electrocuted me must have also damaged my manipulator in the process. It`s an older model of vortex manipulators, so it isn`t as durable."

"Hmm...ah, I have an idea. May I see the manipulator?"

"Sure, only you owe me a new one if we get out of this alive."

The Doctor took Jack`s vortex manipulator, pulled out the few scientific gadgets from the laboratory, and started reassembling the manipulator. "Okay, I reversed the polarity of the inner workings so that when we activate this, the entire ship would be forced into the time vortex where the time energies will burn this ship away..." the Doctor sighed, "There is no other way to escape this. If I let this ship`s inhabitants run free, then there would potentially be a more bloodshed and catastrophe..."

"I`ll help you through this, Doctor." Jack responded, "Only you still haven`t told me how _we_ are going to get back to the Tardis alive."

"The answer is right there," the Doctor said pointing behind him.

Jack looked where the Doctor was pointing and wolf-whistled. Inside the storeroom was an entire arsenal of alien weapons from across the universe.

"You can do all the shooting, only shoot to injure." the Doctor said, more distastefully than ever. "There`s too many enemies of mine to negotiate or reason with. I`ll use my sonic to create a miniature force field until we reach the Tardis. Come on, we don`t have much time."

* * *

"Run!" the Doctor yelled, as a Cyberman chased after them down the hallways.

"I`m running!" Jack yelled back as he turned around and took aim at the group with a futuristic-looking rifle.

"Dalek at 12`o-clock!" the Doctor pointed out as a bronze-colored Dalek appeared in the distance in front of them.

"You are the Doctor!" the Dalek screeched. "Exterminate! Ex-"

_Bang!_

The Dalek`s eyestalk was shot straight in the eye. "My vision is impaired! I cannot see!"

"Take cover!" Jack shouted as the Dalek started shooting randomly.

"Delete!" the Cyberman cried out as it tried to shoot the Dalek, only to fall lifelessly to the ground as a beam of light touched its head.

"I`m so sorry it had to end like this..." the Doctor whispered sadly as he took cover.

"We`re almost there, keep running!" Jack said, as he dragged the Doctor up. They evaded a small group of enemy aliens and then Jack was forced to attack a Sontaran warrior as it tried to shoot the Doctor.

The two time-travelers kept running forward until they saw a lone angel statue in front of them.

"Whatever you do," the Doctor whispered to Jack, "don`t blink."

"I know...I`ve encountered them before, remember?" Jack replied, trying hard not to blink. "I`ll keep an eye on it, you turn around and find another way."

The Doctor slowly backed away until the angel and Jack were out of sight, then he started running back the down the hallways to find another way to the Tardis.

A few minutes later, the Doctor finally saw the Tardis where he had left her.

"Doctor!" Jack called as he came running down the hallway towards the Tardis.

"You escaped the Weeping Angel?" the Doctor asked, a little impressed.

"I`ll explain later! Is the vortex manipulator ready?" Jack asked.

"I already activated its countdown." the Doctor responded, placing the device on the ground. "We should leave."

"I`m right behind you."

"Excellent." the Doctor opened the doors of the Tardis and invited Jack in.

"Ah, I see the Tardis still looks gorgeous as ever..." Jack said as he looked around at the Tardis interior. The Tardis hummed in response.

"Oh, stop it." the Doctor dematerialized the Tardis just as the vortex manipulator activated completely and the _Crescent Collector_ disappeared into the time vortex forever.

The Doctor started to press some controls on the Tardis console.

"So Doctor, any chance you could take me for a trip across the cosmos?" Jack asked, as he walked over.

"You know I do." the Doctor said as the Tardis dematerialized once more. 

* * *

The End 


End file.
